A Shocking Grocery Run!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Shocking Grocery Run in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins) Professor Kukui: I'm sorry, everyone. I really wanted to show you the shopping mall, I was even hoping to grab a quick bite to eat together. But some fellow researchers suddenly ask me to come over. Ash Ketchum: It's okay, we'll do some Pokemon battle training. Right, everyone? Pikachu: Pika. Emerl: Right - (Inside the house) - - (Sakura and her Eevee are beginning to play with each other) Sakura Avalon: Eevee catch the pink-spot ball. (Eevee jump up high and catch pink-spot ball on her mouth.) Sakura Avalon: Good girl Eevee! (Sakura petted Eevee.) Ash Ketchum: So how do you want to train? Course catching some Pokemon might be good too! Pikachu: Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: That could work. - - - Emerl: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm- (looks at his shirt) No! Rotom Pokedex: The spread rate of that stain is 25%! Gmerl: What a mess! Ash Ketchum: Oh, you sure did make a mess. Cera: The Rowlet. Yolei Inoue: We need to get your shirt washed. Ash Ketchum: Good idea! - - Drago: Ash! I'm trapped inside the washing machine! (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Shocking Grocery Run! (Rotom Pokedex and Rowlet are hanging around) Dan Kuso: Has anybody seen Drago around? Emerl: I haven't seen him, Dan. Ducky: I do not know where he is, I do not. Petrie: Me no see Drago, too. (They heard a loud crash) Rotom Pokedex: What was that? (All Heroes sees Drago and then a lot of bubbles from washing machine) Dan Kuso: (shocked) Drago! Drago, are you okay? Rotom Pokedex: Ah! Ah! Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Ash Ketchum: What's wrong!? (Ash and Pikachu jumps off the fence they smash into the glass and then runs into the laundry room) Emerl: Ash, be careful! (Ash and Pikachu slip and fall on the floor. Now we go to everyone cleaning the room) Ash Ketchum: How did it end up like this? Dan Kuso:(very mad) What did you do my Drago? Ash Ketchum: (in Goku's voice) (nervously laugh) I'm sorry Drago I didn't see you. - Runo Misaki: What is wrong you Ash? Emerl: Calm down Runo it's just an accident Sakura Avalon: - - - - - - - Dan Kuso: Drago he's trying to cook better! Drago: He put me in the washing machine by accident! Ash Ketchum: I'm so sorry, Drago. Drago: Yeah, right. Like the time when you command your Pikachu to use a thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket's machines but no effect because they're robots are always electric-type proof, and you didn't pay attention to us. Of course you could've zap on someone or some Pokemon if they or we're trapped in their electric-type proof traps. Ash Ketchum: Look, I'm very sorry okay. I just sometimes get careless and I wanted to defeat Team Rocket always. Drago: (Sighs) Humans. Emerl: Okay let's eat. All Heroes: Yeah! - - - - Ash Ketchum: It really doesn't matter how it looks, right? Now, down the hatch! (As Pikachu try to eat it, but it makes it sick, As Ash eats the meal but he began to feel sick as well) Emerl: '''I think he's gonna be sick! '''Dan Kuso: '''He's gonna puke! (Ash pukes on Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt on him and Rowlet) Emerl: Okay let's go out to eat instead of cooking. Tai Kamiya: Good idea - - - - - - - - - - - - Sophocles: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ???: Hey Ash! Ash Ketchum: Who's there? (It was Freakazoid) Freakazoid: Hey Ash remember me. Ash Ketchum: Freakazoid! - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Togedemaru! (Back to the show) - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Drilbur the Mole Pokemon a Ground type. Drilbur bores through the ground by bringing its claws together to form a sharp point and rotating its entire body. In this way, it can travel underground as fast as thirty mph. - - - - - - - - - - '''Sophocles: Thanks a lot, Ash. Ash Ketchum: (Laughs) This is not time to be fighting right? Sophocles: Right. ???: You need some help over here? Ash Ketchum: Who's there? (The shadows moves out reveal to be Sam, Alex and Clover) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Sam! Alex! And Clover! You're here too?! Alex: Of course, we're here. Sam: We heard the store suddenly became a lockdown. Clover: Yeah, so we saw you and we thought we might help you guys out. Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! - - - - Sakura Avalon: You leave our friends alone now! Gardevoir, Moonblast! Li Showron: Gallade use Psycho Cut! Madison Taylor: Swablu use Gust! Meilin Rae: Oshawott use Water Gun! - - Tai Kamiya: Bewear? (Bewear grabs Team Rocket and takes off) Team Rocket: Off with the new blast off! - - - Sakura Avalon: Want to come along with us Drilbur? (Drilbur nods) Sakura Avalon: Okay Great ball go! (Drilbur touches the Great Ball and gets inside and then it catches) Sakura Avalon: I caught a Drilbur! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Great job Sakura! - - - - - Dan Kuso: (Gasp) I almost forgot! I just remembered the most important thing in my life! Drago: Daniel, what is it? Tell me? Dan Kuso: The pudding! Ash Ketchum: Oh, you mean this? Dan Kuso: Yes! My pudding! Thank you Ash, for saving it for me! Ash Ketchum: Your welcome, Dan. Enjoy your pudding! (Dan laughs in joy and relief) Drago: Humans. - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Freakazoid wanna come with us our Alola journey? Freakazoid: Are you kidding? Off course I wanna join with you yes. Ash Ketchum: Alex, Sam, and Clover wanna come with us our Alola journey too? Sam: Off course I wanna come with you guys. Alex: Me too! Clover: Me three! Emerl: Well then welcome to our team. Narrator: Sakura caught Drilbur as her new Pokemon. On top of that Ash and his friends are reunited their friend Freakazoid and join our heroes Alola journey and Alex,Sam, and Clover joining our heroes Alola journey as well. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts